


Fingers, Hands, Shoulders, Heart

by omg_wtf_yeah



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcshep_love, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_wtf_yeah/pseuds/omg_wtf_yeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://mcshep_love.livejournal.com/">McShep Body Love</a> for the Fingers prompt. Rodney is working late, John runs shoulder massage method of interference. No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers, Hands, Shoulders, Heart

The furrow between Rodney's eyebrows was deepening by the hour, the oddly (endearingly) crooked set of his mouth growing tight as he growled to himself and erased the last two equations from his tablet's screen.

On Rodney's bed, his feet rucking the covers and his hands leafing through the well-thumbed pages of his year old _Popular Science_ magazine, John glanced at Rodney over the dogeared edge of the page. He could recognize McKay's symptoms of exhaustion from six years of working together, five years and two months of watching Rodney out of the corner of his eyes.

 _Workoholic_ would be an apt description for almost anyone in Atlantis, but maybe McKay more than others refused to quit until he got it right and refused to admit when that wasn't happening. And that distinction made a difference where it counted and when it came to overtime.

John looked down at his wrist watch. Ronon and Teyla were probably halfway through eating dinner in the mess hall - they probably weren't going to catch each other at all that night. John set his magazine down and swung his feet to the cool tile floor, standing.

"Hey, Rodney."

"What?" Rodney snapped.

John rolled his eyes and dropped his hands heavily onto Rodney's shoulders. "Why don't you take a break, huh?"

"I don't need a break, Colonel, though if you do have in supply a _break-through_ , it would be much appreciated!" Rodney broke off abruptly mid-rant, his fingers closing on empty fists on his desk top.

John stared down at the top of Rodney's head, his thumbs stroking over the knob at the top of Rodney's spine.

Rodney sighed. "I'm really close," he said - and while it didn't sound like an apology, John could feel the apology behind the words. "If I could just..."

"And you can pick it up in the morning."

John's long fingers, his knobby knuckles and square fingertips, moved over Rodney's taut shoulders. They found all the right places to touch. His fingers were like the keys, and McKay's body the lock, and they fit together perfectly. He let his head droop so he could brush a kiss on the fine sandy-brown hair on Rodney's crown.

The tension in McKay's shoulders eased by degrees as John's fingers described patterns of pressure, contact, effortlessly against Rodney's skin. It was nothing short of miraculous that John could do this for him - that John knew him well enough to know how to unwind him like a tangled up string. Rodney sagged back gratefully into the cradle of his desk chair, tilting his chin up to find John standing over him.

His blue eyes met John's green eyes, and from upside-down, he saw the shape of John's easy smirk. The flutter of nervousness in his chest was nothing new. It was something that had been happening to him for years and probably wouldn't ever stop happening. John had that special effect on Ancient cities, alien priestesses, and Rodney McKay.

"Thanks," Rodney said.

"No problem," John replied with a smile and a kiss.


End file.
